Psychics And Scales
by Aelmira Romani
Summary: Suck at summaries,but good story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the cirque du freak, but I do love our dear scaled dreamboat.

I was always a freak. Destined to not fit in inside of normal society. Me and my mother have been livin the life of the gypsies, roaming around the country making a living off odd jobs. We were living in Arizona when she met him, Paul was a nice guy to anyone who was drawn in by his allusion. His combed back hair, nice suits, and cult like devotion to his religion. My mother ignored her gifts and saw only what she wanted to see, I was not so easily persuaded to ignore instinct.

Although I protested we eventually moved to the suburbs. It was a ghastly place filled with Abercrombie and Fitch. All the girls were perky bitches, while all the guys were bronzed jocks. There was no middle ground, everyone carbon copies of the others. These so called school mates were all part of the same cultish religion paul was into, I'm all for rights, but there was something off about everyone. It was like I was in a bad horror film, slowly watching my life change. My Mother stopped wearing vintage tees and headbands with psychedelic patterns, and started wearing pantsuits, perfume that costs more than $3.00 a bottle, and mo foin heels. HEELS! Paul was relentless with trying to brainwash me, he would ask me why I was so hung up on being different? Why did I have to dress all in black? And why don't I just give In, and be a "normal" member of society? I dunno cause I don't freakin want to!

Any ways I've been on the run for two months. But one day, Outside of New Orleans I came upon a flyer. It was like destiny was pulling me towards something, something big. So _The cirque du freak_ was going to be in town, so why did I feel in my gut that I **Needed ** to go. After purchasing my tickets I had 400.00 dollars left in my living funds. So this Is what brings me here, Sitting in a seat waiting for the show to start.

"_**And now the beautiful, exotic Madam Truska"**_ Madam Truska was Giving off weird vibes, She Was the reason I was here. "Now, is there anyone here that is brave enough to be my assistant?" It was as If I couldn't control my actions, but there it was, my black lace gloved hand raised in the air. "You, girl with the gloves. Come here" I raised from my seat, and Madam Truska gasped the same time I did. I could see what she was seeing, Me At a campsite, Me Using my power, And Me with someone with gorgeous green eyes. Madam Truska Stared right at me, She had to whisper so no one would hear other than me. "Come see me after the show, go down the stairs and find the room with my name on it." Then she grew a beard, nothing random, she just grew a beard like it was a natural thing, but I wasn't freaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I have always been a very mellow chick, even in times like this. I didn't even wait until the end of the show to go see Truska, after her act I snuck off to her dressing room. She was sitting there waiting for me. "So, little Lyra. Is the question what **can** you do, or what **can't** you do." Madam Truska had changed into a pair of bright blue velvet pants and a bright green peasant shirt, I liked her style. "uhmm, well I suppose your talking about my Epic Freak-ness."

"Yes darling, I would like to know what you can do." I had to smile, finally someone who wouldn't think I was a messed up freak, but someone as an equal.

"Well, First off, I can get visions like you, but if I really concentrate I can read memories of people, and even feel what they felt. I can sense peoples vibes and auras, basically tell there character. I have the developing talent to project thoughts."

'What is thought projecting dear? It is a term I have not come upon in my travels."

"It's when I can show people my thoughts and even control them. But I hate the thought of taking away someone's free will, I've only used it once and that was a desperate time."

"My dear girl I know what you have suffered, and you know that your destiny is here, with the cirque. I have but one question for you, Have you ever considered joining a freak show?"

"Truska, Are you sure. I did sense the girl. I could sense her power, but is she positive of joining?." I could hear Madam Truska Talking to Mr. Tall inside his tent. "Please listen to me, She has no where to go, I would have never taken her If she had a different destiny. this is the girl's true home, this is what she was meant for, I know you can sense it too."

"Truska, please ask the young Lady to come in. All I need is a quick word with her, to welcome her."

"Lyra, please come in now." I timidly entered the tent as if was the portal to a new world.

"hello Mr. Tall, it is nice to meet you." Mr. Tall eyed me as if he was making sure I wasn't some runaway kid with this delusion of being a psychic, but a smile at me and then a nod at madam Truska calmed my fears.

"yes Truska, right on the nose. She has a destiny here. Now Lyra everyone at the cirque has to pitch in here, you will have to help out the other teenagers here with their chores, okay. And you will be rooming with Rebecca, Her Tent is 3 tents down from Madam Truska's so you'll be close." To say I was elated was an understatement, I have a home, and for Once my fears can go Away. I reached out to shake Mr. Tall's hand, but the second our fingers touched I saw a picture of the green eyed boy, but this time he looked about 10, and carefree, completely surrounded by a bright green aura

"You love your son very much, I saw the day you got him a guitar. It was the happiest you had seen him since you found him and brought him here."

"Truska, please take the girl to her tent. And just so you know, You And Evra are going to be very close friends, it's in your destiny."


	3. Chapter 3

"This place is so cool!" okay so my roommate seemed really nice, our tent was full of costume trunks. And we had a TV. and a bathroom. I was in heaven.

"Yeah, teenagers with the cirque never get tents this nice. Madam Truska told mr. Tall to give me this tent, she told him I would have a roommate soon. She was right as per usual, the only catch was I had to keep some older costumes in here. Well anyway, you get the bed in the corner, and other than that what's mine is yours."

"Thanks Rebecca, I've been through a lot and I find that you and me will be great friends."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but I'm curious what's your Ability is. I know that since Truska has interest in you, you must be a psychic but what else can you do?"

I had to smile "Why don't You let me show you, give me you hands Becky." She timidly held out her hands. I held hers, I smiled at her thoughts of a young half vampire. "so, A half vampire. He's cute I admire your taste, but I'm more into the rock star type." She seemed to perk up at my rock star comment.

"Very cool Lyra, Hey do you think you're up to meeting the other teenagers at the cirque? Theres only Darren." I could tell by the way she grinned at the thought of him that Darren was the half vampire. "And then there's Evra, I think you'll like them."

"Mr. tall mentioned an Evra, he said Evra was part of my destiny. Well iif were going to go see some boys do you think anyone would care if I wore something out of those trunks. My clothes that I'm wearing are Kinda dirty."

She eyed my ripped jeans, and dusty hoodie. "Go right ahead, no one cares about these costumes, there basically ours to wear."

A five minute shower later and a new outfit. Black bell bottoms, bloodred long sleeve shit, covered with a black tank top, I felt pretty damn good. I saw Becky looking at a picture of my mother when she was a few years older than me.

"Who's this lady, she looks just like you, except for her eyes." My mother was about 18 in the picture, she had long wavy black hair that fell to her waist, extremely pale skin a heart shaped face, and big hazel Eyes. My eyes were sapphire blue.

"that's my mother, She's Dead." Becky looked worried, like she was hoping she didn't bring up any bad memories for me. "The past is the past, now let's go see us some boys, okay."

_________________________EPOV_________________________________________

" I joined the cirque when I was two, two days old that is. Mr. tall found me in a dumpster._ Dumpster Baby, Dumpster baby, I wanna be your dumpster baby."_ There was a knock at the door.

'Darren, Evra, are you guys in there. I've got someone here you'll want to meet." Oh great, It's probably another roommate and I am not moving my recording studio. But to my surprise the most beautiful I had ever seen walked into my room. She had Long hair that looked like silk, and blazing blue eyes. And her five foot seven body was not fat but very curvy. This girl was so perfect I had to pinch myself to make sure she was real.

"Darren Evra, this is Lyra. She's my new roommate, She's a super Psychic."

'it's no big deal, I really like your scales. I think there cute." What?! This super cute girl had a gorgeus voice, was a psychic, and thought I was cute. It's official there is a god!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so there are four things I am completely obsessed with two things, one of those things is Music. When I ran away one of the few things I kept was my Most cherished IPod. I could tell by looking at the stunning scaled boy in front of me that he had the same passion.

"So, your really not freaked out about the whole scale thing?"

"No, why should I. I'm not the shallow type to flip out over something so trivial."

"Umm, it's anything but trivial to have scales. And most people freak out at first, you seemed extremely cavalier about it."

"Well in all honesty, I already knew what you looked like. I could see you in Mr. Tall's thoughts, he thinks of you as his son."

Gosh Evra is soo cute. I mean really, this guy is gorgeous despite the scales. I couldn't help but be drawn towards his instruments, like they were important. Like they involved something I had to do.

"Well wow, that's cool. You can read minds."

"actually no, I can't I read memories, Do you want me to read some of yours?"

"sure, that would be cool. So what do I have to Do?"

"hold out your hands, don't worry I don't look into really personal stuff, I can distinguish that stuff." I grasped his hands and there was an audible gasp from both of us. Having our fingers intertwined felt so good…so natural. I saw a picture forming of Evra talking with Darren.

_____________________Memory________________________________________

"Dude, you're good at the drums, I'm good at guitar. The band works but we REALLY need a lead singer."

Darren seemed to be thinking for a moment before speaking.

"how about Rebecca, she has the prettiest voice."

"Darren how many times have I told you this? Rebecca can't sing worth shit. I get that you love her, but love is obviously deaf as well as blind."

"oh well, you can sing our songs till we get a lead singer."

______________________End of memory____________________________

"wow, that was intense Lyra. I could actually see what you were seeing, it felt like I was living that again."

"Hey, do you guys still need a lead singer? I would like to try out if you do."

"You sing, I mean I wouldn't pin a psychic as a singer."

"Well I wouldn't pin a snake boy of playing guitar."

"Well played, there's the mic, give it your best shot."

_______________Evra's POV_______________________________________________

If she could sing, I would be eternally grateful to whatever higher power was running the universe. Not only cause the band would have a lead singer, but because I could spend more time with Lyra. Finally a girl who loves music!

"Hey Evra, could you play the guitar? I've got a song I wrote that I wanna sing."

Gosh, I hope she's good, I hope she's good!

"Sure Lyra, what ever you want."

"ready or not here goes nothing."

Okay so I started playin the guitar when I hear the most beautiful voice start singing

"

There it goes, another one is gone  
Another try, another one is wrong  
Where to go?  
What is there to say here?

No one knows,  
I've never really felt  
Good about the hand that I've been dealt  
What kind of game is this anyway here?

I want to make a statement  
About the pictures and their awful placement  
I want everyone to see it too

I try to be someone but I don't know how  
I don't know how  
I try to be the one but it's over now  
It's over now

I can see the loneliness in you  
I know it well and  
Everybody's got it too  
It's funny how I know I'm not alone here

That's how it seems  
But when I'm walking through the halls  
Everyone has reinforced their walls  
It's no one's fault that the vision ain't at all clear

I don't know what is worse than  
Feeling like you're not a person  
I want everyone to sing along

I try to be someone but I don't know how  
I don't know how  
I try to be the one but it's over now  
It's over

All I ever wanted was to reach out  
(Reach out)  
And have somebody take my hand  
And all I've ever gotten was locked out  
(Locked out)  
Nobody would ever understand

I try to be someone but I don't know how  
I don't know how  
I try to be someone but it's over now  
It's over  
I try to be someone but I don't know how  
I don't know how  
I try to be the one but it's over now  
It's over  
It's over now  
It's over  
Now"

"so whatcha think?"

It took me a few minutes to realize I was standing there with my jaw hanging open while staring at her.

"umm, wow is all I can say to serpentines new lead singer."

"Are you serious, this is awesome!" Wow this girl is awesome; she had superstar quality and was excited to be a pert of _my_ band.

"So what do ya wanna do while we wait for Darren and Becky to get back from their romantic lil picnic"

"I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"So Lyra, truth or dare?'


	5. Chapter 5

We spent the whole night sitting down playing truth or dare, actually just make that truth since that's all we would pick. We spent hours just getting to know each other, I felt so comfortable being in Evra's presence. It's like we had known each other our whole lives.

"So Lyra, truth or dare?"

"Uhmm, Truth, again I guess."

"So what happened to you before you came to the cirque. Either you were really unhappy or something really bad happened."

"on second thought I think I'll go with dare."

"Why won't you tell me? I won't tell anybody, please tell me, lovely Lyra." At this point I was fighting back tears. No one, not even Evra could know of the horrible things that had happened to me."

"Please Evra Don't make me think about it. Please just let me do the damn dare, I can't it's too painful, please Evra."

"Shh. It's okay you don't have to tell me, please don't cry." He wiped the drops of moisture that had formed on my cheeks. "Come on, don't think about it. Come here" he was sitting in a bean bag chair next to me. I crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

"So, when do Darren and Becky usually get back from there dates."

"It varies from time to time, usually around 2a.m. I just hope there using protection."

"you don't really think that's what there doing?"

"hmm let's see, two teenagers with raging hormones alone and on a date. Yeah your prolly right, maybe there playing checkers?"

"hey, we pretty much fit that description and were not doing anything like that."

"Well it's Darren and Becky, it's the bland un artistic ones who are Constantly goin at it. It's so they can feel some semblance of passion and art. Now people like us who are arists who don't fit in with normal society wouldn't give a damn. We wouldn't run off 6 nights a week, we'd be happy with stolen kisses and 4 nights a week."

Maybe I'm Crazy, or maybe it was lack of sleep that caused my next move.

"well heres to the first of many stolen kisses Mr. Von." And I pressed my lips against his. The feeling so right so electric I could feel it in my toes. Then I laid my head against Evra's muscley chest and fell into the best sleep I've had in ages.

___________________Evra's POV_________________________________________

Wow, I was not seeing that. She kissed me, This beautiful, talented, perfect girl that I've known for six hours kissed me. And now she was sleeping next to me, gosh she looks like an angel. I don't know how long I was just watching her sleep but eventually exhaustion took over and I slept the best I had ever.

_Next chapter will be up the second I get 20 reviews. This weeks question what was your first kiss like? And if you haven't had your first kiss what was the most embarrassing thing to happen to you?_


	6. Chapter 6

_______________EPOV___________________________________________________

The blinding sun was shining through the windows. I don't know if it was the Sun that woke me up or the soft mass slumbering on my chest. Her pale hands clutching at my t-shirt, and her head tucked under my arm. She smells like jasmine and vanilla. Her wrist was poking out of her long sleeved shirt, on it was what looked like a star tattoo but upon closer inspection I realized that the star had been carved into her wrist. It was all scarred over, She couldn't have done that to herself it would have been far to painful to endure. She couldn't be a cutter, I should know after all of the people that have passed through this campsite I have met some truly depressed people. I know bad stuff had happened to Lyra but it hadn't crushed her soul.

"mmm, g'mornin'"

"Did'ya sleep well, beautiful?"

"The best I've slept in a while, are you ok you look weirded out."

I picked up her wrist and kissed it, then I traced her scar on her wrist with my finger.

"how'd you get this Lyra, who did this to you?"

_______________LPOV__________________________________________________

"how'd you get this Lyra, who did this to you?'

"Evra, please don't, if you dig for answers you may not like what you find, I haven't told anyone since it happened."

"look at me, tell me please. I like you and I want us to be honest with each other from the start. Okay."

I couldn't even meet his eyes when he said that, but when I did all I saw was patience, peace, calm, and anticipation in the green depths of his eyes.

"promise me somethin' first, okay"

"what?'

"don't abandon me."

"never"


	7. Chapter 7

_____________________LPOV__________________________________________

"Evra, I'm serious if I tell you, don't leave me. I know it sounds wicked clingy, but I feel safe with you."

"I am serious, I lo…..need you too Lyra." Was he gonna say love, we've known each other for 12 hours. Could I love him? I knew the answer, yes. This is very Romeo and Juliet and we all know how that turned out! I didn't know him, yet I was willingly to spill about the horrible things from my past. I trust him with my story.

"the scar on my arm was giving to me by my stepfather. He and my mother got married 3 months after meeting. We moved in with him, he always seemed off to me, way to perfect for his own good. The town he lived in was perfect cookie cutter small town with the population of 1,600 people. All the kids were perfect pastel wearing cheery peppy weirdos. They even carried bibles around with them, but not regular bibles the text had been altered, they were all part of a cult."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was school chicky?" my mother was on the sofa smoking a cigarette and watching the producers. I went over to sit next to her, laughing when oola danced again.

"it was the usual, mom they hate me here cause I don't own anything of the pastel variety."

"is this you asking me to bring you to Hollister, kiddo that's not my thing. My area of expertise is bein an old hippie. Can't you just be gay instead of being a prep.

"I would never be prep! How could you even think that ya old hippie. Plus you traded your rainbows and mood rings in for capris and white oxfords."

"I did what I had too."

"I'm goin upstairs, love you mom."

__________2hrs later__________________

Knock. Knock . knock. The banging on the door wouldn't stop. I couldn't move, laid on the floor where I had collapsed. Slowly a picture forming in the back of my head.

FIRE! STARS! DEATH! PAIN!............LOVE!

"Lyra, what the hell, what happened you little freak!"

My step father was furious.

"i..i had a vision"

He raised his hand and smacked me right across the face. Pain stinging and blackness. That's all I remember until I came to. I was in a cell handcuffed to the wall. I could hear yelling and someone yelling through the walls.

"tonight we rid our town of evil, tonight we kill Satan's woman and spawn!"

I heard a moan of pain coming from the other end of the room. My mom was shackled and bloody, crouched over in fetal position. On the back of her neck a star was carved in. my wrist stung with pain I looked down to see blood oozing out of my own star shaped wound.

Two guys I recognized from my school came in and dragged my mom out, the wore long blue robes. Another guy came through the door to take me away. I got an arm free and pulled the hood of his robe down.

"Bryson, what's going on, where's my mom, what's happening?!" at this point I was breaking down in sobs, tears streaming down my face. Bryson's big hazel eyes stared down at me with some weird emotion mixed with sympathy.

"I can't help your mom, but I can't let them hurt you. I'm so sorry Lyra."

He grabbed my arm and we ran. In the distance was the retreating image of my mother, engulfed in flames screaming for help surrounded by cheering people who she onced called friends.

Me and Bryson got a hotel room in a town over, that night I left him a note saying I needed to find my destiny. I traveled across the country, until I found the cirque.

__________________________________end flashback__________________________

"The last time I saw my mother was her being burned alive for some cultish ceremony to rid there town of evil, she died cause of me. She's not even psychic, I get my curse from my dad, never met the guy.." silent tears streamed down my face. I felt exposed, I felt like he would run away because I'm so damaged. Instead he did something amazing, he wrapped his big arms around me and let me cry myself back to sleep in his comforting embrace…

_____________________EPOV________________________________________

Yup, they would pay!


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated for awhile, but it's hard updating something that gets almost no feedback or reviews.**

_mystery pov_

Last night was unbelievable. I hardly ever get time to spend with Darren, so last night was special. He brought his i-pod so we just danced together in the woods until the sun came up. Then we fell asleep in each others arms. He's so sweet, I love him. But would it really be to much to hear him say those words "I love you becky" how hard can it really be. The reason we never get time together is because Darren feels bad leaving evra alone. Hopefully new girl can mend that problem and chill with the moody wanna-be rockstar. I like evra as a friend, but when he steals my boyfriend it can hardly make me feel friendship for him. Oh please new girl, just chill with the wicked pms'in guy!

_Epov_

"Wakey Wakey.' She stirred

"Mmmph! Ten more minutes."

"woman! I have not eaten in 20 hours, I need sustenance!"

"okay, okay. Drama king. Lets go eat. Then you can show me some songs you wrote."

"sounds good."

_if you want another chapter, review POV_


	9. Authors Note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I know I haven't touched this story in years…literally. I just don't know where to pick up. I started a new story, and I hate it when authors do this, and sorry guys but, would you mind reading my new story? It's called "strong as a dragon" and it's 100% original. I'm going to try to finish all my old fics including this one, but it'd really be nice to get some feedback from you guys. Thanks

~A. Roma


End file.
